


Magicked Mask

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2020 [9]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day thirteen of the Egoshiptober prompt list.Jackie had searched everywhere for his mask only to find that Marvin had stolen it. Again.
Relationships: Jackieboy man/Marvin the Magnificent
Series: October prompts 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947718
Kudos: 17





	Magicked Mask

He was set and ready to go. Except, he was missing the most important thing. Where was his mask? Jackie had searched everywhere. It wasn't with the rest of his 'uniform' which is where he tried to keep it. It wasn't with the laundry, clean or dirty. He searched all through the living room. With a sigh he figured he'd go double check the bedroom when he stopped in the hallway. No. It wasn't going to be there. He knew where it was. Turning on his heel he started towards Marvin's room. “Marvin have you seen my mask?” he called out before he got there.

“... No~”

Jackie huffed, knowing he was lying. He reached for the door handle only to find it missing. With a sharp knock he said, “I know you have it.”

“I'm not done with it yet.”

Not done? “You better not be bedazzling it again.” Marvin didn't respond. Jackie banged on the door. “Marvin!”

“I'm not! Calm down!” Then he muttered, “I do that one time... I swear he doesn't appreciate my hard work.”

Jackie sighed. “Marvin come on. I want to head out.”

“Just a minute. You'll like it, I promise.” Jackie hesitated, then let out another sigh. It was pointless to keep this up. Marvin wasn't going to let him in and he couldn't enter when he literally magicked the door handle to disappear. Leaning back against the wall he crossed his arms and waited. Finally, after a couple more minutes past, the handle reappeared as the door opened. Marvin held out the mask. “Here.”

Skeptical, Jackie took it from him. “What did you do to it?”

Marvin smiled. “Put it on and find out.” He held out his hand to Jackie, who accepted, and led him in his room to the full length mirror. Jackie couldn't deny that he was curious. Keeping his eyes on his reflection, he pulled the mask down over his eyes. His eyes widened when his hair changed to a green color. He reached up and touched his hair for a moment before pulling the mask off again. His hair shifted back to its natural color. “So?” Jackie pulled the mask back on and his hair was green again. “How do you like it?”

“Like it?” Jackie turned to him with a big grin. “Marvin I fucking love it!” he exclaimed as he pulled him into a hug. Only to hop back and turn to the mirror and run his hands through his hair to see the green strands between his fingers. “This is the best. Nobody's gonna suspect it's me anymore.”

Marvin let out a laugh then smiled as he watched his boyfriend ramble on and bounce about giddy in his excitement. “I love you.” Marvin hadn't expected Jackie to hear him, since he'd said it softly, so it surprised him when he turned to face him.

“You want to go on a date?”

It caught him off guard. “Wha- I- yeah sure. But, weren't you going out?”

Jackie shrugged. “Yeah but I can be back in a few hours. Besides, it'll give me time to figure out where to take you.” He then added, “I want to do something special for you tonight.” Marvin's mind pulled his thoughts elsewhere when he heard 'special' and 'tonight'. Jackie grinned. “Uh oh. Were you thinking of **tonight** , tonight?”

Marvin could feel the embarrassment rising. He pulled his own mask, which had been resting on top of his head, down to try to hid it. “No.”

Jackie laughed. Stepping closer he gave him a quick kiss before saying, “I'm taking off. The sooner I leave, the sooner we can have our date.” As he started to leave he paused at the door. “Oh right. And the sooner we get back from the date the sooner you can get your special treatment.” Looking back at Marvin he winked with his last statement. He got his desired result of seeing him more flustered. Though he didn't expect the response he got.

“Well then you better hurry up.”

Jackie straightened his posture. “Yes sir,” he said before turning and running off.


End file.
